Falling Snow
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Hester and Tom's hormones are running high, but there's no diplomatic way of going about things when it's not right. Tom doesn't know what to say, Hester doesn't know what to do, and it's just a big mess. But maybe Tom can get it sorted. Hester never looked more beautiful than standing on the Jenny's deck, fresh snowflakes all over her hair and scarf like a dusting of perfection.


Tom walked down the streets of the sky town, hands shoved deep int he pockets of his trench coat to keep the chill away. It was winter. Him and Hester were cooped in the town, waiting on the storms to clear before they could embark on their next cargo run south.

They'd barely made port on time, taking some damage on the Jenny Haniver. It wasn't anything they couldn't handle, but it had spooked him. They're held off making winter port longer than the previous year, against his better judgement. But Hester had said they'd make it, and they had.

Speaking of Hester, she was late. And she was in one of her closed-off moods. She got that way when she was cooped up, thinking, or scared. He had a feeling that she was itching to get out of this smaller sky town, but he couldn't bring himself to feel too sorry for the rest they were getting.

Still, he would try to cheer her up. There was a vendor up ahead that was selling small trinkets. He had passed by earlier and spied some jewelry, he was heading back for a second look.

The vendor's cart had an assortment of odd things, mostly junk, but there was a pendant on a long chain that Tom thought looked nice. It was rusty and dull, but he could fix that up on the Jenny. He paid off the vendor with the few coins left in his pocket, and continued down the wide lane.

When Tom reached the end of the main lane, he stopped and scratched his head. Hester was always late. He could either go back to the ship and wait for her, or make another pass of the public area to see if he could find her.

The usually gallantry won out, and Tom decided to take a look around. If she needed his help, he'd be there, if she didn't, he could always go back to the ship then.

Snow drifted down over the tops of the stacked houses, making sizzling sounds on the electric lamps that lined the lane. People rushed back and forth, looking to get inside before the snow got worse or night actually began to fall. The smell of dinner wafted in the air, making Tom's stomach growl.

Tom was just reaching the top of the lane when something ran straight into him.

"'Scuse me." The voice growled, trying to make it past him. Tom blinked, recognizing a mop of copper curls.

"Hester? Hello, I've got you." He said, feeling a warm smile break over his face. Hester stopped, good eye widening above her scarf. She pulled it down.

"Hi." She said. She didn't smile. Tom felt his own smile come down.

"Um, well. Yes. Dinner, Het? It's waiting for us on the Jenny."

"Yes. Dinner." She brushed past him, then turned back. "Thank you, Tom."

"Now hold on." Tom said gently, trotting to her retreating back. He slipped his hand into hers and forced her to slow her pace just slightly. "Look, Het. It's snowing."

Hester paused and looked up, her teal eye widening. She didn't say anything.

"It's my favorite part of winter, you know. The snow always used to fall so nicely on London, with the gardens and statues and whatnot."

"Hm." Was all Hester said in reply. Tom sighed. They turned down an alleyway to cut over to the Jenny Haniver's dock.

"Did your deal go all right?" Tom asked.

"It was fine. I'm sorry that I kept you waiting." Hester replied.

"It's nothing, but can I do anything to cheer you up?"

Now it was Hester's turn to sigh.

"I'm fine, Tom. Things will be better when we get out of here and back where we belong."

They turned a corner and were immediately met with a strange sight.

A man and a woman were blocking the narrow alleyway, moaning and undulating in the cold air. He had lipstick smeared across his face and her lacy skirts hiked up over her thighs.

"Excuse me." Hester said in her flat tone.

"Het, come on. We'll take another way." Tom hissed, taking her arm. "They're busy."

"Ooo, harder." The loose woman shot Hester a glare and continued making high-pitched sounds as the man bounced her up against the wall.

"No, they should take whatever they're doing elsewhere." Hester's lip curled. A pink tinge was creeping along her cheeks.

"Hester, come on." Tom threw his weight into tugging her arm and pulled her down the opposite direction. The woman's noises followed them.

"You should have made them move." Hester said petulantly. "The Jenny is that way."

"She was earning good coin, best not interrupt other folk's business." Tom knew his face was hot with embarrassment.

"Earning coin? Doing what?" Hester asked.

Tom stopped, mouth flopping open like a fish.

"Come on, Het. You don't know what loosies do?"

Her face colored deeper, in embarrassment now.

"Loose women are in practically every town. They can't or don't work, so they sell their bodies to men looking for some cheap relief."

"Relief?" Hester practically squeaked.

"Sex, Het. They're having sex. Sex is what people do to get tension off or if they like each other, but if you're not careful you get knackered up and then you have another mouth to feed."

Tom turned away, feeling really hot under the collar. He knew Hester was following him by her quiet footsteps, but they didn't say anything else until they made it to the Jenny's dock. He went to shed his coat and turn the heater on, Hester sat heavily in one of the chairs, chewing her lip and staring at the wall.

"Look, I'm sorry that I've been short with you. I didn't mean it." Tom said, sitting across from her and rubbing his hands together.

"Have you paid someone for their body before?" Hester asked sharply. Tom settled back in his chair guiltily.

"Yes. If you must know."

"Since we've been flying? Why? When?" She asked.

"Not recently, Het. I promise. Before you and I had an understanding between us, I would go out and find someone to release some tension with. Not to mention my first time was with a loosie because I was young and dumb."

"Oh."

"I'll get some tea." Tom said, hoping to diffuse the tension. He got up and went to pull out the water pot to begin heating some water.

"Is the first time more significant than others?" Hester asked.

"It's supposed to be." Tom said. "I think you're supposed to sleep with someone because you like being close to them, kissing and stuff."

"We sleep together." Hester said, accepting tea when he handed it to her.

"We don't have... you know, sex. We've barely even kissed." Tom said. "it's an expression."

"Are you uncomfortable?" Hester asked bluntly.

"You know, a little. It's not something you usually talk about. It makes people... hot." He tried to sip a mouthful of tea but choked on the hot liquid, spitting it down his pullover.

"Damn." He said in between coughs, getting up to change.

Tom was in the midst of selecting a new shirt when Hester's soft steps echoed on the landing.

"Yes?" He asked, holding up a white shirt. "What do you think?"

"Do you want to have sex?" Hester asked bluntly. Tom inhaled sharply, eyes bugging.

"Hester, l-let's talk about that later. At an appropriate t-time." He said, stuttering slightly.

"You like me, I like you. I don't see what you're waiting for. You could even pay me if you wanted to."

"No!" Tom threw the shirt on the floor of the cabin. "Het, that's not the point. If I'm going to sleep with you, I want to do it nicely. That's why we haven't-" He gestured around the cabin and at the bed.

"Is there something wrong with me? Is that why?" Hester's eye narrowed.

"No. Absolutely not. I would do you in a heartbeat, Het. But I want it to be right."

"I'm going to bed." Hester said abruptly. "Goodnight." She turned on her heel and moved in the direction of the guest bunk.

"Hester!" Tom called after her. "You haven't even had dinner!"

No response. Tom picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head. She was sulking, no point in poking after her.

He went to the tiny galley and moved the hot water out of the way, bringing out another pan to cook up a little of their meat ration. Maybe the smell of cooking would lure Hester out of the spare bunk, which she inhabited like a she-cat when they fought.

Tom checked the rest of their rations, which were running low. He would need to get more food before they were cleared to leave this town. They were trying to stretch it as best as they could to avoid overspending, but making themselves weak with hunger was not the way to get through the winter.

He had one coin left in his purse. He could get them a small fresh loaf to try and make things better.

"Hester, I'm going out to the market. I'll be back in a minute." He called. No response. He left the meat to cool and grabbed his trench, shaking the melted snow off it. The sky outside was still a little bit light. He might be able to find what he wanted.


End file.
